


The Card of Joker

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, yandere - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Cards, Cardverse, Cardverse AU, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Jack - Freeform, Jacks, King of Hearts - Freeform, Magic, Magic Potion, Magic Potions, Magic Spell, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Multi, No Smut, Original Characters - Freeform, Palace, Past, Polyamorous Recs, Potions, Red writes, Romantic Soulmates, Rose Garden, Roses, Royalty, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, Yandere, antisepticeye, card holders, card verse, card verse au, castle - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, king of diamonds, magic spells, magick, markiplier characters, new beginings, non bionary character, place holders, playing cards, polyamory hinted, potion, racism against witches, relationships, saying no to smut, soulmate, spell, spells, the author (mentioned) - Freeform, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Cardverse AU: The souls of role holders got trapped in cards long ago. A new card is found and a witch is called, in hopes of saving the soul.Relationships in the castle and souls to save happen all at once, making things a bit of a... sticky situation.Takes place in the kingdom of hearts, with Wilford as the king.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ Hi! This is actually my longest fic so far. I’ve spent over a week working on it and I’ve been working really hard. I hope you all enjoy it.   
> Cardverse AU- Wilford Warfstache, Yandere, and Antisepticeye are the recognizable characters.  
> Thanks too @lifelikefin for the inspiration of a cardverse (even though hers is quite a bit different than mine.) @itsdynamo1998 for the lots of help and encouragement!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> (Also, tagging penguin friend because she’s also a lot of encouragement and I know she likes fanfics (and I strive for her acceptance of my fics lol.): @assbutt-of-the-readers

 

In a land so very far, mostly unseen by the human eye, stood the king of hearts. The sky a comical blue today, the grass a bright green. The weather and positioning of the sun was a complete random, so they enjoyed the weather while it was there. The castle looked quite like a Greek building, and sat large and grand in the right hand corner of the Card-Verse. The front designed with different shapes of hearts carved into the stone. The plants gave color, the flowers consistent of red and pink.

There was the king himself. In the pictures and cards most seen of him, he held a knife. Many thought he would stand himself in the head, somehow figuring out how to survive it. Others however, believed he was holding it behind his head.

He found the confusion through the land humorous. He wasn't much like the other kings. His mustache was perfectly groomed, pink with blood red tips on the ends. His hair the same colors other than the shaved sides. He often wore button-ups, but suspenders seemed to be a requirement for him. He was a odd one, that was for sure.

Instead of the cold personality a king would usually have, his was rather jolly. He smiled and laughed loudly, joyous at almost all times. He'd give the children lollipops whenever he saw them, delighted in the joy on their faces. He would dance and joke from light too dark too dusk, no matter what time cycle the kingdom was in. No one was quite sure where he came from, his oddities like no other. All they truly knew was, "Let the Heart King live."

No one knew what all the doors of the palace held, not even himself. No one was surprised when he insisted on spending some time, exploring his own home. He found many a rooms on his grand adventures, quickly learning not to be surprised by what he saw. However, what he had found tonight was the most exciting thing he had discovered.

Behind this door that looked much like the others, stood a room unique in its own ways. The floor a toxic green color, the carpet very soft under his feet. The walls half black paneling, half a dark grey smooth paint. There were two doors on the north wall, the bed on the south. The bed itself was a grand size, its wood completely black. The comforter, sheets, and majority of the pillows were all black. A few pillows the same bright green as the floor. The East wall held a desk and a few windows, all had black blinds and green curtains. The desk had weird devices and the average stationary set. The north wall between the doors held shelves upon shelves. The shelves held many different things, more strange devices and knacks the king had not seen before. It wasn't until he looked in the corner did something catch his eyes.

There was a bright green jester hat. Had he found a jokers room? He looked around once more, cautiously. He tapped his foot on the ground once more, looking to see if there happened to be a trap. When nothing happened he went slightly slack. "The color point is rather on theme," he joked to only himself.

The emptiness of the room was rather unsettling. He carefully approached the bed, his eyes widening at what he saw.

There on the bed sat the card of the joker. It stood out greatly compared too the rest of the room. The jokers face was hidden by a jester hat, much like the one on the shelf. He picked the card up, examining it more. It held a layers of dust, indicating it had been sat here for a long amount of time. A soul was trapped in this card, and Wilford wanted it.

  
~

  
Few years ago there was a witch. She was bitter of how the kingdom had treated her, and wanted her revenge. She began to build up her powers, saving magic in jars. The process was surely painful for her, but her hatred was deep rooted. She planned and planned, until she knew exactly what to do.

The witch had soon after cast a spell on all of the place holders, resulting in their souls getting trapped in a card deck. The people had only enough power to get the kings out, and the kings only enough to get the jacks. One king had pushed his limits and got an ace, only to be pushed into a brutal coma. It took the most experienced to get him back, himself barely surviving.

Soon the town went after the witch. When they got too the place she was rumored to stay, an old, rotting house within the center of the city, all the found were her ashes. The spell had reduced her down to grains, but the house was completely clear. All of her cauldrons, books, ingredients, and furniture were nowhere to be found.

Shortly after that the towns began to panic. Where were the rest of the cards? Even if we found them, could we get the trapped souls out? The kingdom quickly went back into searching. They had never found any of the other cards, and if someone had they had kept it too themselves.

The people quickly began grieving the souls trapped, wishing for them once again to fill the kingdom. The Kings tried to get together and find them, but all it resulted in was harsh words and bruises thrown between them. This made them split the land into domains, keeping them together, yet apart.

~

Wilford put the card in his pocket before marching out of the room. Once he got too the central everyone could tell something was off. "GET ME A WITCH," he yelled.

Everyone's eyes widened. Yandere, his Jack approached him. "King, with all due respect I don't think that's a well thought idea," he said in a hushed voice.

Wilford glared at him before whispering, "I found a card."

Yandere's eyes widened before he quickly nodded. Wilford stood and went too his throne, "I want a witch and I want one NOW!"

~

The kingdom was bustled, not sure what to do. Everyone was on edge, constantly watching their back. They trusted their king, but they were wary of witches. They truly didn't want anything to do with them due to the past prior experiences. The only time a witch was called on was when one was sick and the doctors had no hope. The king had informed them that this was not the case, and to remain calm. Gossip about what the witch could possibly be wanted for was flying around the town.

The day Yandere located a witch he was quick too go and fetch her. He quickly gathered some guards and went out. The king sat in his throne, waiting for the return. He was going to get this joker out. One way, or another.

Many hours later the grand doors opened with a slightly shocking sight. Yandere looked rather annoyed as a person in a black cloak held his arm. The guards soon behind them with humorous faces. They all nodded in respect too the king, other than the witch. Wilford had a watchful eye as Yandere finally was able too shrug him off and the witch stepped forward.

"You called," she asked. Her voice was neutral and kind sounding. She looked up and lowered her hood, resulting in everyone freezing. Her skin was practically white, appearing to never have been touch by sun. Her hair long and colored, her eyes shocking. Grey tinted with blue, staring at the king curious, but sharp. A small smile took place on her purple painted lips when she noticed everyone's gawking. "You'd think a king would know proper etiquette. It is considered rather rude to stare," she said in a teasing tone.

The king nodded as everyone looked away, a slight blush covering their cheeks. Wilford smiled at her, "Follow me too the study if you will."

Wilford stood up and began walking at an average pace, expecting the witch to lag around. He was slightly surprised when she was able to keep up with him, especially in how high of a heel those boots had. When he got too the study he stoped and opened the doors for her. She looked in the study before nodding a thank you and continuing in.

"If you'd have a seat please," Wilford requested, sitting down in a chair behind a desk. She remained standing and walked over too a bookshelf, looking over the antiquities and nicknacks in the room. She sighed, "Which card did you find."

Wilford startled slightly before she continued, "Its simple really, you have a couple witches in the village for healing purposes. So either someone is so sick that a regular powered witch ain't cutting it, or you found an object of supreme magic. The card doesn't let off very much magic, so it's a safe assumption. Where is it so I can get my job done with and what is the payment you've decided?"

Wilford nodded at the witches reasoning, "how's letting you live sound?"

Instantly Wilford was floating in the air the witch nodding, "counter offer, how about you pay a reasonable price for the job and I don't curse you into a life of nothingness."

Wilford nodded and was sat back in his chair, "seven thousand currency, and a large basket of crystals and other things used for your craft. You will also of course be here for around a week just in case of things going south."

She looked at a few different pictures on the wall. "Add a secret and I will agree."

"A secret? What ever are you on about," Wilford asked leaning forward.

"I want you to tell me a secret. It's truly that simple," she said going even higher on her toes to look at a picture farther up. Wilford grumbled slightly before nodding.

"Alright. You may have the payment plus one secret," Wilford agreed begrudgingly. He was ready to speak up when something hit him in the face. He looked down to see a scroll in his lap. He looked at the witch for further explanation.

"Small contract sealed by magic. If you don't cary out on your word, you get cursed automatically," she smiled as she landed on a picture of a family. "You are friends with the king of diamonds and his children. Interesting."

"I have interest in one of his daughters," he said as he set the now signed document down. "There's your secret. Do with it what you wish, but no one will believe you."

She laughed. It wasn't teasing or malice filled, just a small joyful laugh, "how very interesting. Surprised you aren't asking for a love potion."

Wilford sighed, "I would prefer to win her love naturally. Besides, is it even possible to gain true love from a simply potion?"

The witch shook her head with a smile, "the majority of what is known as love potions, are actually obsession potions. However there is actually a few very complicated and ancient potions known to result in love. They are rather hard to follow though. You have to be around the person you give it too very often. It helps form an attachment too them, then the potion keeps that attachment strong. Occasionally putting lustful thoughts in the head for the attraction factor, keeping the bond strong for the friendship factor."

Wilford nodded before continuing, "what method are you going to use to unlock the cards soul."

The witch looked thoughtful. "Probably use a few potions, a pentacle of sorts, and a strong spell. However it is going to take a long while. I will most likely have to take a couple hours to do it, and it needs to be in solitude. The spell is a bit... excitable."

Wilford glared, "you expect me to leave you alone with the card? This is the first one found in years, I expect to see what happens."

With a sigh the witch shook her head, "Fine, but I expect you to find something you can use to protect yourself. Maybe a plexiglass shield?"

"Uh- I- b-," Wilford stuttered out.

"Plexiglass is an very strong glass, and when broken it does not shatter as regular glass would. It's not used very often due to how tedious it is to create," she said simply.

He nodded, "Alright. I'll have my guards find me some. It's a pleasure doing business with you. Your payment will be given once you finish the task."

She nodded before walking too the door, "A love potion isn't that hard to make."

With that the door opened and closed behind the witch, leaving Wilford in a deep thought.

~

The witch sighed as she walked through the castle. She wasn't sure where to go seeing as no one directed her too the room she would be working in. She wasn't surprised that anyone she passed would cower away. 'They could at least be a little more discreet with that,' she thought with a small sneer.

The palace was filled with construction magic, obviously not built hand by hand. A small smirk almost made its way too her lips. If only the people knew how much magic affected their lives day after day.

She actually was quite helpful, the people just didn't know it. When the sun was out too many days and drying everything, she would make it rain. When a house was starting to creek and bend, having been there for centuries, she would cast a simple spell to make them good as new. She fed the animals of the forest, making sure there were plenty, but not allowing over-population. She could never kill an animal, but if the population was getting too large she would cast a prevention spell.

Not to mention the flowers planted around the few street lights. She planted those when she was very young. She bit her lip as she thought back too those days. She was abandoned as a baby, only to have a witch snatch her up. The witch was elder, but was a decent provider nonetheless. Once she was old enough to comprehend simple things, she was quick to learn how to take care of herself.

However, the elder witch was full of hatred. Casting curses and vial spells. It was never told why she was like that.

The elder had taught her everything they knew, both good and evil. Their knowledge was extensive, but she wanted to know more. She remembers the day that she was once again left, but this time with some help.

The elder had taught her construction magic, and brought her too a secluded land. They had told her to build a house of her liking right there. She was glad to do so, taking a full week to build. She took large pride in it once she was done. The elder smiled and said that they would move all the stuff from their house too this one.

She was ecstatic when she heard of this. In less than four days everything was moved. However once she came back too the empty cabin, she found the elder witches dust. She has wept for her, took the last box beside the ashes, and ran.

She shook her head bringing her back to modern day. The castle walls were stone. She sighed, wondering why they would keep them so plane after such a long time. She looked around before smiling slightly and using magic to bring up a blueprint of the castle. It floated in mid air, and was slightly transparent as she rested it on the wall. Her eyes lit up slightly, noticing how large the castle was. Oh to renovate would be a grand time for her.

She ignored the footsteps coming her way as she looked at the blueprints. It wasn't until they stopped beside her that she sighed and closed them. She turned to see the Jack, staring at the wall in slight amazement. They frowned as the blueprints disappeared, "What were those plans for."

The witch smirked and took a couple steps closer too him, before leaning on the wall, "just a little blueprint of this floor of the castle. Wasn't exactly sure where I was going so I decided I might as well pull it up."

The jack watched her cautiously as she came near, but didn't reject otherwise. His eyes widened as she told him what it was. She wasn't very surprised at his shocked tone, "How did you get blueprints to the castle? They've been missing for years!"

She rolled her eyes, "ever heard of magic?"

Yandere grabbed her hand and began walking out too the main palace floor. His eyes held a bright glen too them, and he bit his lip to contain a smile. She yanked him back slightly, "what do you think you are doing. I was looking at them for my own curiosity and enjoyment."

Yandere turned around, "The king has wanted the blueprints for years! He explores the castle constantly. He wants to know his home. If you can magically get them he'll be ecstatic!"

The witch scoffed, "I am here to do my job and my job only. It is not my fault he failed to keep track of things correlating too his interests."

Yandere seemed to sadden slightly before continuing too drag her along too the throne room, "Why are you so bitter?"

"Why are you head over heels for a person you refuse too tell," she snarled back. Yandere's grip slightly tightened, "How."

The witch let out a short, slightly malicious laugh. "I know a lot more about the people in all the kingdoms than you will ever know, especially the card holders."

Suddenly she was shoved on a wall. His hand wrapped around her throat. He was only slightly taller than her, but in this position he looked towering. "You will say nothing of my feelings, lest you expect to be thrown in a dungeon and forgotten."

She smirked. Suddenly his hand started freezing, like ice was being injected into his veins. He immediately let go and clutched his hand. His fingertips were beginning to tint purple, and his hand an almost deadly pale. Only a couple of seconds later did it stop, his hand slowly giving back color.

She lifted his chin from the bended position he was in, "That was only a small taste of what hell I can put a person through. I may be considered a good witch, but I know a lot more than you think I do."

He stood up once again and glared at the witch. She wrapped her arm around his once again, "do continue whatever meaningless task you were doing before."

He huffed and shook his head, before continuing his fast paced walk. She kept up just fine, a small smirk staying on her lips because of his annoyance.

Soon enough Yandere began thinking again, "Are there any secret rooms in the palace?"

The witch once again scoffed, "yes. Yes there is. Each has its own purpose, and each is hidden for its own reason."

Yandere seemed to get a slight child like glint in his eyes, "is there a special room set aside for maybe, say a date?"

"The best place for a date would be the gardens. Certain parts are secluded and the scenery is pleasant," she said in a knowing tone.

They soon made it too the throne room where Wilford was surprisingly sitting for once. Yandere shrugged off the witch and went towards him. Stepping by his side he leant down and whispered in his ear. Wilford eyes widened before he stood up and approached the witch, "You can get blueprints of the castle?"

She raised her eyebrows before a small smirk played on her face, "I can do a lot of things dear, you just don't know to what extent. Now, it would be highly appreciated if someone brought me too my room of the next few days."

A servant stepped up, but Wilford was quicker to offer his arm. Everyone gaped at the king offering such assistance, especially as it was offered too a witch.

Yandere tried to step in but Wilford waved him off. The witch accepted and wrapped her arm through his. He nodded at her and began walking too the room, all of the palace practically speechless.

Once they got out of ear range of the rest he began, "I assume the blueprints are acquired by magic?"

"You assume correctly. Shame you've lost your own. It's a rather irresponsible thing for a king to do, especially when he does not know his own palace," she snipped.

"I am aware. It was not my intentions to lose them in the first place, and I have long regretted it since," he sighed. "What would it take for me to acquire a copy of the full blueprints, made by your magic skill?"

Her head shook, "if you think I'm actually going to give you another copy of them you have another thing coming too you. Besides, even if I did allow you to acquire one, it would most definitely not be on magic touched paper."

"If you would please reconsider. It is a important goal of mine to see all the rooms in the castle. I won't ever know if I truly have without them. Plus if I do have them I'll have a bit of guidance in my journey. If you will not give them too me, then do you know someone who will," he asked. He truly wanted these blueprints, and was willing to do quite a bit to get them.

They stopped outside a room. She turned to him, "You will find very few witches who have the can do blueprints. I personally don't know any. It's a matter of the star signs and a few other things. Most Pisces witches get killed or completely depleted of magic due to not being able to pace themselves, or have a lapse of too many strong emotions during a strong spell. As well as you need a seeing eye to do the spell. So I highly doubt you will be able to find another. I would suggest you go on an adventure of your own and draw the map by yourself."

Wilford bit his lip before slowly backing her against a door and leaning down just enough that their lips were almost touching, "would this persuade you any?"

Her eyes widened and her hands splayed out on the wall behind her. She shook her head slightly, "I have very little interest in any such desires."

Wilford stared at her a second before nodding and taking a step back, "get some rest, we will discuss this more tomorrow."

"I usually don't wake up till slightly before lunch due to the fact I work on magic during the night. Do not be alarmed if you do not see me till then," she informed.

Wilford nodded and bid her a goodnight, before disappearing too his room.

~

At twenty minutes left prior to lunch, Yandere began his hunt for the witch. He was going to her place of residence for the week, when a servant stopped him. The hall was completely empty so she had no qualms about wrapping their arms around him.

Yandere smiled slight and wrapped his arms around their waist, "hello my love."

"Just want to hold you," they mumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

"Nightmares again," he asked with a small sadness in his voice.

They nodded slight from their place on his neck. He thought for a second, "we've tried many different things, I'm not sure I know of a cure. I'm sorry my love."

They were so distracted that they didn't hear the steady walking of a witch. She stopped and leaned on a wall or to far away from them, "this is a lovely little exchange isn't it?"

They immediately broke apart, stepping away from each other. The servants cheeks had a fair blush on them as they looked down. Yandere's features showed cold annoyance, but his eyes showed worry, "I can ex-"

"Don't even bother," she cut off. "The little jack fell in love with someone who most royals won't approve of. Yandere has a senpai," her tone slightly mocking. He went to approach her when his love put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll have to request that you show mercy and keep this information a secret. We have been doing decently well so far, this was our first slip up in five months," they said with a worried look.

The witch looked between the two before her finger started moving back and forth. Pink sparkles filled the air, seemingly following her directions. Yandere was quick to put his lover behind him, "stop!"

The witch ignored him as more sparks flew about, finally a slight burning sensation was left on both the servant's and Yandere's fingers. The glittering sparks faded and they both looked down at their hands.

On the servants hand was a ring with a dagger and a Lilly. The dagger was main center, and the Lilly was coming out from behind it. The wrapped part looked much like a stem. Yandere's ring was almost identical. Instead of a heart there was a teapot, but the rest was the same. The Lilly and its stem in the same place. They both looked up at the witch in shock.

"A small gift for the lovely couple. Although I suppose I should also give you this," she tossed another ring too them. It's main symbol was a heart. "Now, I'm rather peckish. I'll be heading down stairs, have a lovely day you two."

As soon as she was out of sight they both breathed a sigh of relief, "that was too close for my liking."

~

She wasn't very surprised when she got told her lunch was in the king's office. She shook her head and thanked the servant. The servant looked surprised at the appreciation, but gave an appropriate response. She walked too the office with a slight frown.

She opened the doors with an immediate question, "do you not thank your servants?"

Wilford was quick to stand up when she entered, partially surprised at a question so quick. "I- only when in private."

She closed the door and sat down, "You should be more appreciative. They do quite a bit for you. I understand the power play, but be grateful of those around you. You don't know how long they'll be around."

Wilford looked at her oddly before nodding once. He moved a couple things so the desk was completely clear and moved a couple of trays on top of it, "Garlic herb biscuits, broccoli and cheese cream soup, breaded chicken, and sweet tea."

She gave him a polite smile, "thank you."

They ate their meal, an occasional question between two. Wilford was slightly surprised to find that the witch had impeccable table manners. Once the meal was finished they sat the trays back on the cart, and Wilford leaned back in his chair. His tone became the slightest bit flirtatious, "you are free to loosen your corset, I truly do not mind."

She huffed, "I do not wear such things, they annoy and constrict me."

Wilford raised his eyebrows, "oh really? I suppose it's easier to do certain activities~"

"Allow me to stop you there," she glared.

He sighed and nodded, "very well. I am surprised that you can sit that straight without one though." He spread a large piece of paper out on the desk, putting weights on the four corners.

She scooted to the back of her chair so she could rest her back while still sitting straight. Wilford sat his elbows on the desk and looked at her, "This would be the size of page I was thinking for the first floor of the palace blueprint."

She shook her head, "I have no plans of giving them too you, your attempts are useless. Now, the card?"

Wilford continued looking at the paper, "yknow, there surely must be some room dedicated to your skill. Wouldn't it be so much better to work in a room set up for it? Plus, it must have quite a bit in it. The kingdoms witch could have whatever they requested within reason. Of course reasoning was pretty loose. I have no use for the items that the former witch used, nor is it documented that it got burned. You could have quite a helping on your hand."

She laughed lightly, "I already know exactly where that room is. Whoever the mage was, did a proper job of hiding it. However, they didn't account for someone smart nor someone strong enough to break through magic barriers."

Wilford looked at her, a child like gleam in his eyes showing his interest. "show me, please," he requested.

She stood, "come along."

Wilford followed her, watching as the main castle hallways turned too the smaller ones. He was surprised when they stopped at a wall. "Where is the door?"

She smirked at him before turning back too the wall. She spread her hands out and a large green triangle appeared, surround by a circle, and a rectangle inside it. It was practically translucent, yet still colored. Wilford watched in awe as the shapes moved to her commands. Finally it pushed against the wall and a door slowly appeared. She walked forward and opened it, walking in.

Inside the room was candle lit and in the shape of a decagon. The walls were filled with bookshelves, other than one with a fireplace. The fireplace was lit, a cauldron hanging on a set place in it. Preserved herbs hung from different places overhead, and three large tables sat in the room. There was just enough space for two people to tussle along and make potions. The desks were set up so you could stand in the middle of them. The middle one could be used as a place to set the ingredient you'd put in your cauldron. The rest of the tables held different potions already made. Two of the shelves were filled with books, one filled to the brim with crystals. One had potion jars and salve container of all kinds, and the other five held jars and ingredients of all kinds.

Wilford looked at the room in amazement, his tone in awe, "this is what a magic skill room looks like?"

"Rather dusty if you ask me," She sniped. She walked toward the middle of the room, looking around. "Potion left brewing in the cauldron, the one either left in a hurry, magic depleted, was burned, or was a card holder."

Wilford nodded and sat down behind the desk, "this is simply amazing."

The witch looked at him oddly before continuing, "the spell will take place where you found the card. I'll be doing the job tonight with the full moon out."

Wilford nodded in agreement, handing her the card, a design of the joker placed on it.

~

Wilford led her too the room he found the card in, and she began to set up. A pentacle was drawn with removable material on the carpet, the card placed in the middle. She was scampering across the room making sure certain crystals were set certain places and the spell book weighted so pages would fly.

"When the soul comes out, they may be very confused. What I'm going to do is trap them in the pentacle until they calm enough to reason slightly. Do remember this is a joker, they are tricksters and entertainers. Do not under any circumstances step in the circle. I will have very little energy left after all is completed. You will leave after it is completed. He's unpredictable and magic lined. Do not stay in this room afterwards, no matter what the situation. Understood?"

Wilford looked like he was going to argue, but inevitably agreed. It took quite a bit of talk to get her to allow him to watch. The work of the witch was interesting, having kept witches away from his people unless of a dire situation. "Are you sure you'll be able to do this," he asked with slight worry.

She looked up at him, "if I was not prepared for the job I would not have accepted it."

Wilford nodded, watching her set out three potions. One a light blue and two a darker blue, "What are those for?"

She chuckled, "you're much like a small child. Asking questions, staring in slight awe. You've never been around much magic and now you're curious. Understandable due to the circumstances I suppose, but you should never base a full race or culture on what a single few did." She shook her head with a small sigh, "light blue is restoration, dark blue is a long story."

Wilford looked at them, refraining from touching, "I assume the restoration one is for you?"

The witch nodded, "yes, there is a small part of the spell in which I can take to drink it. My body will be thrilling, almost having too much magic in it. It will only be that way for a few minutes, considering how draining this spell it."

Wilford nodded before she continued, "I'm ready to start now."

Wilford went and locked the door before sitting right in front of it. The witch stood at her place in front of the pentacle. The card was center when she started.

Words from a language he didn't understand were spoken, and the card appeared to start smoking. The smoke was a green color. It was thick, and Wilford was surprised it stayed inside the pentacle. You could almost see something much like a plate of glass surrounding the pentacle. Especially made to trap something inside. The movements she made were sure and steady. Sparks soon began to fly out of the card, joining in with the smoke. They were grey, looking much like fireworks.

She was quick to drink her restoration potion, before continuing. It took quite a while of different spells and practices, but soon enough the smoke cleared. Inside the circle, in the place of the card was a man. His hair was a bright green, his face young yet lined with facial hair. His ears were pointed and his nails appeared to be filed down from sharp tips. He seemed to be sleeping, laying in a relaxed position.

The witch seemed to do something, then the card came flying out from underneath him. It was now blank, other than a hat. She seemed relieved and fell back on the bed. Wilford stared in shock before remembering his instructions and leaving the room.

Yandere was outside of the room waiting. As soon as Wilford left the room he immediately asked, "Did it work?"

Wilford smiled before walking away.

~

The witch was awoken by a knocking sound. Checking the time, she realized she'd been sleeping for nine hours. Eleven o'clock in the afternoon wasn't too bad of a wake up time. She turned her head and jumped slightly in surprise. The guy within the glass waved at her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, "You can talk, I know it seems unlikely, but I will hear you."

He put a hand behind his ear, indicating he was trying to listen.

"I know you can hear me you twit. What's your name," the witch asked with a sigh. She then noticed his eyes. They were normal, but they were such a beautiful green. Almost glowing. They stole her breath for a second.

He flashed her a smile, showing he did in fact have fangs, "Antisepticeye is the name, jokes are my game. You're a witch."

"And you're on my nerves," she said with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Says the woman whose on my bed. Feel free to calm me Anti. If you'd let me out of this pentagram here, I'd be more than happy to join you," he said with a small smirk, leaning against one of the invisible walls.

She rolled her eyes, "firstly, that is a pentacle, not a pentagram. Secondly, no thanks." She snapped her fingers and the wall fell. He tumbled slightly, ending up landing on top of her.

Her eyes widened as she was pushed into the bed. He chuckled, his warm breath tickling her neck. Moving back slightly so he could see her he smiled slightly, "Hello there lass."

She glared and pushed him so he rolled too the other side of the bed and stood, "I'll be cleaning up my things and taking my leave."

Anti laid back on the bed and watched her. It was a few minutes later before he spoke again, "That top has the appearance of a corset, but isn't. It can be undone with a few tugs of ribbon. Plus it shows quite a bit of cleavage, but isn't that a bit of an odd thing for a lady to wear?"

She rolled her eyes and continued collecting things. He dabbled on, "and it's all covered in lace. Yknow a little less flowers on the top, id be able to see what's underneath. Surprising it has sleeves though. Maybe you should co-,"

He was cut off by a knife getting thrown right above his head and the witch glaring at him, "Watch it. Next time I won't miss."

Anti watched her as she moved towards the door, "What's your name lass?"

She sighed, "Thorn." With that she opened the door. Anti jumped as the pentacle burst into flames, but didn't catch anything else on fire. A few minutes later there was no trace of it, just an image in his mind. Thorn had left the room during his distraction. He would catch up too her later. You only get one soulmate, right?

  
~

  
The witch, Thorn, made her way too Wilford office one more. She opened it to find Wilford pinning a girl against a desk. Thorn cleared her throat,

"Sorry but just thought you'd like to know the jokers awak-." She smirked. "Really? The king of diamonds daughter?"

Shaking her head at their disheveled appearances and shut the door. One day people will learn how to lock a door, rather it be for their own good or not. She wasn't surprised when Wilford caught up with her a few minutes later.

"You have a kiss print on your neck and your hair is a mess. You're supposed to be a king, at least try to present yourself as one after you tried to sleep with someone you aren't committed too," she snipped.

"I apologize you had to see such a thing. We do care for each other and get very little time together." he said evening out his suspenders.

"Says the guy who tried to sleep with me yesterday. I'll be taking my leave tomorrow, I'd suggest you go see your joker so you can pride over him," she quickly went too her room and shut the door in his face, locking it behind her.

  
~

  
Yandere had informed the joker of what had happened. He took it well and nodded at Yandere, "That Thorn is really the best witch in the land?"

Both Wilford and Yandere looked at each other before Wilford asked, "you got her name?"

Anti looks dubiously at the two, "where you really so rude too her that you didn't ask her name?"

Wilford dismissed Yandere, "No, we didn't ask for a name. Witches are usually welcome in the palace, only we found your card. She was supposed to stay for the rest of the week, but I'm pretty sure she has had enough of our palace antics. She will likely leave tomorrow."

Anti's eyes widened, "Ill have to say thank you tonight then." He was nervous now. If witches weren't usually welcome, then he may not get to see her again. He didn't want to have such a time constraint on his soulmate.

Wilford nodded, "I will be thanking her later as well, however as of now she has locked herself away in her room."

Anti grit his teeth, but nodded nonetheless. Wilford gave him a small smile, one that resembled what a person would look like when looking at their own accomplishment. Wilford gave a court nod, before leaving the room.

Anti was immediately up. A shower and a change of clothes, then he would go see his soulmate.

  
~

  
It wasn't very hard to find her room, Anti knew the palace like the back of his hand. He was surprised that they hadn't really changed anything. The difficult part was standing outside her door, trying to figure out what to say. He must have been stood there too long. There was a loud groan before the door slowly creaked open.

He went in the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned he saw Thorn sitting on the window seat. Her hair was down and she was relaxed, leaning against a wall, watching the rain and drinking tea. Her eyes reminded him much like the color of the sky when it rains. It fit her and was truly one of the most beautiful things he had thought he'd seen.

She cleared her throat, "Are you just going to stare at me like a fool?"

He smiled before going and sitting beside her. They were sat across from each other, the window too one side, the room the other. She went back to staring out the window. Slowly her features on her face seemed to relax more. Her eyes, although beautiful, were tinged with sadness. In the direct natural light he could tell she covered up dark circles around her eyes.

He reached out the little bit and placed his hand on top of hers, not grabbing just offering the bit of comfort. "Soulmates."

She nodded, not moving her eyes off the window. "You don't expect us to work, correct? I'm a witch, you're a card holder. You are under society's standards to find someone fit for your status, which is much higher than what it used to be."

Anti frowned, "it is not their life. I will live how I wish, and love who I wish. Very few people get soulmates, and very few out of those actually realize it. We both were able to notice, and I want to know you. I want to be able to say, yes I know my soulmate. If the people of this palace cannot accept my soulmate, I will simply have to leave."

She shook her head, "You live here. You were able to find my room on the first try. You probably know this castle like the back of your hand. How do you expect me to allow you to leave the place you call home."

"This is not home. This is a place I know. This is a palace I've lived in and entertained people in for years. I just got my soul out of a card, only to immediately find the other half of it. I want to at least know you. Even if a relationship is not something you'd want, I still want to know the other half of this soul," he requested. His voice sounded slightly desperate as he spoke.

"Perhaps it would be best if you didn't waste your time on me. I'm hardly something interesting, nor do people like me," she said in a quiet voice.

He swallowed before lacing their fingers together. With his other hand he lightly grazed her chin in a silent request for her to look at him. "Allow me to take you on a date of sorts tonight. You're a bit of a night owl, so it will be a great chance to look at the stars," he requested. He had to have a chance. He needed to know more about her.

She sighed and leaned into the touch of his hand. "I suppose that would be acceptable. Although, If you expect me to dress up super fancy you can forget it."

He laughed lightly, "I'm perfectly alright with that."

  
~

They had talked for quite a few hours, before they both decided to meet in an hour in front of the castle gardens.

Midnight was quite a time in the castle. The majority of it was asleep, and the corridors nice and quiet. It wasn't cold, just the peaceful nature of the castle was lovely. Without the crude and rude energies all around, it truly was a magnificent time.

She wouldn't admit it but she did dress up slightly. Her top was lacy and quarter sleeved, fitting jeans fit her legs. Heel lace-up wedges on her feet made her four inches taller, so they should be the same height. Her lips covered in a cherry colored.

She did have a hooded cape over her however, covering her in black and hiding her in the shadows. She soon went out of the castle, hiding behind a leg close too the door where no one would see her from most angles. She stood there and waited.

A small while later she was still quiet, when she felt a presence coming closer too her. They drew their hand up as if to touch her. Immediately she grabbed the arm and twisted around, kicking her foot out. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and held it too their throat. The person was now on their knees with an arm twisted around their back, and a dagger at their throat. "State your name and a justification as to why you have bothered me."

The person gulped slightly, trying to move his neck away from the knife, "Antisepticeye, and I was the one who asked for you to meet me in the garden."

Thorn let go of his arm and put the dagger back in her holster. "Never try to sneak up on a witch. Ever since the souls got trapped many take pride in hunting us."

Anti stood and turned, rubbing his wrist, before offering his arm and beginning to walk her through the garden, "why would the people allow that? Only one witch was faulted, not all of them."

She sighed, "the world is full of hatred and judgment. They saw a witch do wrong, so therefor they believe all witches are the same. You get used to it after a few years."

"You shouldn't though," he whispered and looked down.

She lifted her hand, opening up the draped part of her cap, then put down the hood, "hopefully it will change in the future. For now I live in the peaceful serenity of the woods and wear cloaks in towns."

Anti looked back up to argue, until he saw her. His breath hitched. The moon was shining on her in the most flattering way. Her grey makeup somehow accentuated the blue in her eyes. Her lips were painted red, and her skin was oh so pale. As if she had never touched sunlight. Her hair was curled with a few strings in front of one of her eyes. Her cheeks held a slight blush too them from the night air.

He stopped them when they got too a circle of roses surrounding them. A fountain of sorts sat on one side of the circle, and opposite of it was a stone bench. The roses were all different colors and well kept. Their petals appeared soft and delicate, their thorns sharp. If you looked up you had a perfect view of the stars. The moonlight was shining straight down at them.

He trailed his hand down her arm before interlacing their fingers. He moved his other hand to put her hair behind her ear. They were standing close together, their breaths tingling each other. Her eyes were soft as she looked up at him. He took a small breath, "You are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened the slightest bit more. She slowly moved her arm to go around the back of his neck, pressing her upper-half as close as possible. She bit her lip for a second before surging forward slightly, taking him into a kiss.

It wasn't fireworks, it was sparks. Her body felt warm, and her heart beat in her ears slightly. His lips were firm yet gentle against hers. They were warm and inviting, she was slowly loosing all train of thought. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he held her close.

He finally pulled back as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Breath taking," he whispered.

  
~

Thorn was packed and ready to leave. She had carefully packed her payment, seeing as the things in the basket were fragile. She was in the office with Wilford, him trying his best to find a way to convince her of giving a map.

"A warrant of protection in my kingdom?"

"No," she sighed.

"The things left by the prior mage?"

"Nope," she said, popped the p.

"A private entertainment just for yourself?"

"Nada," she chided.

"A room in the palace for a week out of the year for vacation?"

She simply raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

Wilford stood up, banging on his desk in the process, "I have offered gourmet food, clothes, items of your craft, entertainment purposes, What could you possibly want that I have not offered!"

She shook her head, "your attempts at bribery are sad."

Wilford groaned and plopped back in his chair. Just as he opened his mouth again Artist came in the room. Thorn smiled at her. "the king of diamonds daughter. It's nice to meet you while you aren't a slight mess," she chided.

Artist sat down in the chair beside her, "I apologize that you saw that. We meant to lock the door, but it had slipped away from us."

Thorn nodded, "I accept your apology. I would suggest you be more careful or else your father may find out."

Artist visibly gulped and Wilford began rubbing the back of his neck. Artist swallowed once more before continuing, "You and the Joker make a lovely couple. I was surprised the two of you got along so well so quickly."

Wilford's eyes widened, "The Joker, hm?"

Thorn turned a harsh glare too him before he began talking again, "The Joker technically belongs to no kingdom, switching from palace too palace. What if he was ordered to move with you? He could certainly entertain you, as well as garden."

She sighed still slightly glaring, "I refuse to take him away from his home without his request, which I highly doubt he will give."

Wilford made a motion and pulled a chain, resulting in a loud bell. Yandere bursted in the room in seconds, sword held firmly in front of him. When he noticed no danger he glared harshly and put his sword back in its proper place. He grumbled, "My king, that bell is for emergency. I was afraid you had gotten hurt."

Wilford ignored him with a small smile on his face, "bring the Joker here immediately. I need a word with him."

Yandere huffed and nodded before going to fetch him. As soon as the door closed the witch glared at him, "you will not pressure him into agreeing to take home with me. Besides why should I want another with me?"

Wilford smile went a little wider, "Lets not kid ourselves, your cold. If you were acting as cozy with him as it sounds, he must be special."

"You cannot just say you traded a living human for blueprints! The others will think it preposterous Wilf," Artist protested.

Wilford thought for a second, "I will also give you all the things of the prior mage's, including whatever was in their personal room. This way we can say I traded things of the skill for the blueprints."

The witch still glared, "he will not agree, and then you will see it was a waste to bother him."

Soon Anti burst in the room. "You called," he asked with a smirk. He grabbed a chair and set it beside the witch with a quick motion and a wink, "Yandere will not be joining us, he's trying to wash instant set dye out of his hair. Sad to say he'll be a partial blood head for the next few weeks."

Thorn let out a small chuckle, "good one."

Anti positively beamed at the praise. Wilford eyed the two suspiciously and Artist had a small smile on her face. Wilford let the smile settle back on his face, "Antisepticeye, I was just speaking with the witch here-,"

Anti cut him off, "Thorn."

Wilford nodded, "I was just speaking with Thorn, and she has something that I want."

Anti looked suspicious at his words but gestured for him to continue. "I was in the midst of striking up a deal with her, when a beautiful bird happened to tell me the two of you were rather close."

Artist blushed and ducked her head slightly. Anti raised his eyebrows, "oh really? Would it perhaps be the one that's blushing like a tomato in the late summer?"

His question was clearly rhetorical, so Wilford continued, "I offered the possibility of you living with her. Providing entertainment and helping with whatever outdoor work she may do. In return, I get this item I want."

Anti crossed his arms, "Oh really? Is the only reason I'm here is for you to tell me to pack? You could have simply had Yandere tell me that instead of wasting my time walking down here."

Wilford chuckled, "Thorn refused to accept without your permission, even though I could have just as simply ordered you to go."

Anti seemed surprised at that. He looked at her, noticing her neutral expression. "I will gladly reside with Thorn."

Wilford clapped, "Excellent. Now, do we have a deal wit- Thorn?"

Thorn rolled her eyes slightly, before a contract was thrown on the table. Wilford was quick to read and sign it, "I'm glad we have reached an agreement. Antisepticeye, id suggest you get packed, wouldn't want to keep the lady waiting long. Would we?"

Anti nodded at them as he left the room. The witch was the first to speak, "Artist, are you ready to draw? I am not giving Wilford magic lined paper."

Artist smiled and went too a drawer of Wilfords, grabbing the necessary things and laying them down on the desk, "always."

Thorn smiled and made a hologram of the blueprints appear in mid air.

A small while later the blueprints were drawn and three rooms worth of items were packed. Anti and Wilford were bouncing up and down excitedly. Thorn had sent the things through a portal and was now sitting down beside an overly excited Anti.

"When we get too the house I'll have to use some construction magic to add on a couple more rooms. You need a bed and bathroom, and I need more space for items of my craft," she thought out loud.

Anti made a small sound, "can I watch? Oh! Can I help? I can do a little magic, not near enough to be considered a magic crafter, but some!"

Thorn sighed, but still smiled at his antics, "not today. I'll teach you a few things eventually my dear."  
  
Anti nodded before bouncing off. Thorn shook her head lightly before going off to find a certain partial-redhead. She wasn't surprised when she tracked him too a secluded side of the castle, with the servant she saw before.

They were consoling Yandere about his hair, insisting that they liked it. Yandere was blushing slightly as he was bent slightly so they could run their fingers through the bright red locks. Thorn cleared her throat with a smile, "You two truly are a lovely couple."

The two of them jumped slightly before the servant stepped forward, "thank you. I do have to ask, how did you know to give us a third ring."

Thorn leaned against the wall, "I didn't. The magic did."

The two looked slightly doubtful before turning back too her, "We appreciate it. We are didn't really have anything like the such to signify that we are not available for courtship." They looked back at Yandere with a look that told quite a bit. Yandere nodded at the witch.

Thorn smiled, "if you ever find yourselves in my territory, be sure to stop by for a visit."

With that Thorn went back too the castles doors.

  
~

  
The palace was a beautiful place, and a place Thorn would never forget. The people unique in their own right, and their own stories. The sky usually bright, going from light too dark too dusk at its own leisure. The roses as many different colors as you could think of. This was where the first card in years was found. This was where she found her soulmate.

The trouble was far from over, but she was glad that for the time being, she wasn't alone.


	2. Edited by Its Dynamo 1998 (tumblr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an edited version, it's still the same story, just edited a bit more extensively by Itsdynamo1998 on tumblr. She's been lovely and a lot of help in the process of this.

Edited: 

In a land so very far, mostly unseen by the human eye, stood the king of hearts. The sky a comical blue today, the grass a bright green. The weather and positioning of the sun were completely random, so they enjoyed the weather while it was there. The castle looked quite like a Greek building, and sat large and grand in the right-hand corner of the Card-Verse. The front designed with different shapes of hearts carved into the stone. The plants gave color, the flowers consistent of red and pink.

There was the king himself. In the pictures and cards most seen of him, he held a knife. Many thought he would stab himself in the head, somehow figuring out how to survive it. Others, however, believed he was holding it behind his head.

He found the confusion through the land humorous. He wasn’t much like the other kings. His mustache was perfectly groomed, pink with blood red tips on the ends. His hair the same colors other than the shaved sides. He often wore button-ups, but suspenders seemed to be a requirement for him. He was an odd one, that was for sure.

Instead of the cold personality a king would usually have, his was rather jolly. He smiled and laughed loudly, joyous at almost all times. He’d give the children lollipops whenever he saw them, delighted in the joy on their faces. He would dance and joke from light to dark to dusk, no matter what time cycle the kingdom was in. No one was quite sure where he came from, his oddities like no other. All they truly knew was, “Let the Heart King live.”

No one knew what all the doors of the palace held, not even himself. No one was surprised when he insisted on spending some time, exploring his own home. He found many rooms on his grand adventures, quickly learning not to be surprised by what he saw. However, what he had found tonight was the most exciting thing he had discovered.

Behind this door that looked much like the others, stood a room unique in its own ways. The floor a toxic green color, the carpet very soft under his feet. The walls half black paneling, half a dark grey smooth paint. There were two doors on the north wall, the bed on the south. The bed itself was a grand size, its wood completely black. The comforter, sheets, and majority of the pillows were all black. A few pillows the same bright green as the floor. The East wall held a desk and a few windows, all had black blinds and green curtains. The desk had weird devices and the average stationary set. The north wall between the doors held shelves upon shelves. The shelves held many different things, more strange devices and knacks the king had not seen before. It wasn’t until he looked in the corner did something catch his eyes.

There was a bright green jester hat. Had he found a jokers room? He looked around once more, cautiously. He tapped his foot on the ground once more, looking to see if there happened to be a trap. When nothing happened he went slightly slack. “The color point is rather on theme,” he joked to only himself.

The emptiness of the room was rather unsettling. He carefully approached the bed, his eyes widening at what he saw.  
There on the bed sat the card of the Joker. It highly stood out, compared to the rest of the room. The Joker's face was hidden by a jester hat, much like the one on the shelf. He picked the card up, examining it more. It held layers of dust, indicating it had been sat here for a long amount of time. A soul was trapped in this card, and Wilford wanted it.

 

~

 

A few years ago there was a witch. She was bitter of how the kingdom had treated her and wanted her revenge. She began to build up her powers, saving magic in jars. The process was surely painful for her, but her hatred was deep rooted. She planned and planned until she knew exactly what to do.

The Witch had soon after cast a spell on all of the place holders, resulting in their souls getting trapped in a card deck. The people had only enough power to get the kings out, and the kings only enough to get the jacks. One king had pushed his limits and got an ace, only to be pushed into a brutal coma. It took the most experienced to get him back, himself barely surviving.

Soon the town went after the witch. When they got to the place she was rumored to stay, an old, rotting house within the center of the city, all they found were her ashes. The spell had reduced her down to grains, but the house was completely clear. All of her cauldrons, books, ingredients, and furniture were nowhere to be found.

Shortly after that, the towns began to panic. "Where were the rest of the cards?", "Even if we found them, could we get the trapped souls out?". The kingdom quickly went back into searching. They had never found any of the other cards, and if someone had they had kept it to themselves.

The people quickly began grieving the souls trapped, wishing for them once again to fill the kingdom. The Kings tried to get together and find them, but all it resulted in was harsh words and bruises thrown between them. This made them split the land into domains, keeping them together, yet apart.

 

~

Wilford put the card in his pocket before marching out of the room. Once he got to the central everyone could tell something was off. “GET ME A WITCH," he yelled.

Everyone’s eyes widened. Yandere, his Jack, approached him.  
“King, with all due respect I don’t think that’s a well-thought idea," he said in a hushed voice.

Wilford glared at him before whispering, "I found a card.”

Yandere’s eyes widened before he quickly nodded. Wilford stood and went to his throne, "I want a witch and I want one NOW!”

 

~

 

The kingdom was bustled, not sure what to do. Everyone was on edge, constantly watching their back. They trusted their king, but they were wary of witches. They truly didn’t want anything to do with them due to the past prior experiences. The only time a witch was called on was when one was sick and the doctors had no hope.

The king had informed them that this was not the case, and to remain calm. Gossip about what the witch could possibly be wanted for was flying around the town.

The day Yandere located a witch he was quick to go and fetch her. He quickly gathered some guards and went out. The king sat on his throne, waiting for the return. He was going to get this joker out. One way, or another.

Many hours later the grand doors opened with a slightly shocking sight. Yandere looked rather annoyed as a person in a black cloak held his arm. The guards soon behind them with humorous faces. They all nodded in respect to the king, other than the witch. Wilford had a watchful eye as Yandere finally was able to shrug him off and the witch stepped forward.

“You called," she asked. Her voice was neutral and kind sounding. She looked up and lowered her hood, resulting in everyone freezing. Her skin was practically white, appearing to never have been touch by the sun. Her hair long and colored, her eyes shocking. Grey tinted with blue, staring at the king, curious but sharp. A small smile took place on her purple painted lips when she noticed everyone’s gawking.

“You’d think a king would know proper etiquette. It is considered rather rude to stare," she said in a teasing tone.

The king nodded as everyone did their best to wrench their eyes away, a slight blush covering their cheeks. Wilford smiled at her, “Follow me to my study if you will.”

Wilford stood up and began walking at an average pace, expecting the witch to lag around. He was slightly surprised when she was able to keep up with him, especially in how high of a heel those boots had. When he got to the study he stopped and opened the doors for her. She looked at the study before nodding a thank you and continuing in.

“If you’d have a seat please,” Wilford requested, sitting down in a chair behind a desk. She remained standing and walked over to a bookshelf, looking over the antiquities and nicknacks in the room. She sighed,

“Which card did you find?”

Wilford got slightly startled before she continued, “It's simple really. You have a couple witches in the village for healing purposes. So either someone is so sick that a regular powered witch ain’t cutting it, or you found an object of supreme magic. The card doesn’t let off very much magic, so it’s a safe assumption. Where is it, so I can get my job done with, and what is the payment you’ve decided?”

Wilford nodded at the witches reasoning. 

“How’s letting you live sound?”

Instantly Wilford was floating in the air, the witch nodding, "Counter offer... How about you pay a reasonable price for the job and I don’t curse you into a life of nothingness."

Wilford nodded and was sat back in his chair, "Seven thousand currency, a large basket of crystals and other things used for your craft. You will of course, be here for around a week, just in case of things going south.”

She looked at a few different pictures on the wall.

“Add a secret and I will agree.”

“A secret? What ever are you on about,” Wilford asked leaning forward.

“I want you to tell me a secret. It’s truly that simple,” She said going even higher on her toes to look at a picture farther up. Wilford grumbled slightly before nodding.

“Alright. You may have the payment plus one secret," Wilford agreed begrudgingly. He was ready to speak up when something hit him in the face. He looked down to see a scroll in his lap. He looked at the witch for further explanation.

“Small contract sealed by magic. If you don’t carry out on your word, you get cursed automatically," she smiled as she landed on a picture of a family. “You are friends with the king of diamonds and his children. Interesting.”

“I have interest in one of his daughters,” he said as he set the now signed document down. “There’s your secret. Do with it what you wish, but no one will believe you.”

She laughed. It wasn’t teasing or malice filled, just a small joyful laugh, "How very interesting. Surprised you aren’t asking for a love potion.”

Wilford sighed, "I would prefer to win her love naturally. Besides, is it even possible to gain true love from a simple potion?”

The witch shook her head with a smile, “The majority of what is known as love potions, are actually obsession potions. However, there is actually a few very complicated and ancient potions known to result in love. They are rather hard to follow though. You have to be around the person you give it to very often. It helps form an attachment to them, then the potion keeps that attachment strong. Occasionally putting lustful thoughts in the head for the attraction factor, keeping the bond strong for the friendship factor.”

Wilford nodded before continuing, “What method are you going to use to unlock the cards soul?”

The Witch looked thoughtful, “Probably use a few potions, a pentacle of sorts, and a strong spell. However, it is going to take a long while. I will most likely have to take a couple hours to do it, and it needs to be in solitude. The spell is a bit… excitable.”

Wilford glared, "You expect me to leave you alone with the card? This is the first one found in years! I expect to see what happens.”

With a sigh, the witch shook her head. “Fine, but I expect you to find something you can use to protect yourself. Maybe a plexiglass shield?”

“Uh- I- b-” Wilford stuttered out.

“Plexiglass is a very strong glass, and when broken it does not shatter as regular glass would. It’s not used very often due to how tedious it is to create.” She said simply.

He nodded, "Alright. I’ll have my guards find me some. It’s a pleasure doing business with you. Your payment will be given once you finish the task.”

She nodded before walking to the door, “A love potion isn’t that hard to make.”

With that, the door opened and closed behind the witch, leaving Wilford in deep thought.

 

~

The Witch sighed as she walked through the castle. She wasn’t sure where to go, seeing as no one directed her to the room she would be working in. She wasn’t surprised that anyone she passed would cower away. ‘They could at least be a little more discreet with that,’ she thought with a small sneer.

The palace was filled with construction magic, obviously not built hand by hand. A small smirk almost made its way to her lips. If only the people knew how much magic affected their lives day after day.

She actually was quite helpful, the people just didn’t know it. When the sun was out too many days and drying everything, she would make it rain. When a house was starting to creak and bend, having been there for centuries, she would cast a simple spell to make them good as new. She fed the animals of the forest, making sure there were plenty, but not allowing over-population. She could never kill an animal, but if the population was getting too large she would cast a prevention spell.

Not to mention the flowers planted around the few street lights. She planted those when she was very young. She bit her lip as she thought back to those days. She was abandoned as a baby, only to have a witch snatch her up. The witch was elder but a decent provider nonetheless. Once she was old enough to comprehend simple things, she was quick to learn how to take care of herself.

However, the elder witch was full of hatred. Casting curses and vile spells. It was never told why she was like that.

The elder had taught her everything she knew, both good and evil. Their knowledge was extensive, but she always wanted more. She remembers the day that she was once again left, but this time with some help.

The elder had taught her construction magic and brought her to a secluded land. They had told her to build a house of her liking right there. She was glad to do so, taking a full week to build. She took large pride in it once she was done. The elder smiled and said that they would move all the stuff from their house to this one.

She was ecstatic when she heard of this. In less than four days everything was moved. However, once she came back to the empty cabin, she found the elder witches dust. She wept for her, took the last box beside the ashes, and ran.

She shook her head bringing her back to modern day. The castle walls were stone. She sighed, wondering why they would keep them so plane after such a long time. She looked around before smiling slightly and using magic to bring up a blueprint of the castle. It floated in mid air and was slightly transparent as she rested it on the wall. Her eyes lit up slightly, noticing how large the castle was.

Oh, to renovate would be a grand time for her.

She ignored the footsteps coming her way as she looked at the blueprints. It wasn’t until they stopped beside her that she sighed and closed them. She turned to see the Jack, staring at the wall in slight amazement. They frowned as the blueprints disappeared, “What were those plans for?”

The witch smirked and took a couple steps closer to him, before leaning on the wall, “Just a little blueprint of this floor of the castle. Wasn’t exactly sure where I was going, so I decided I might as well pull it up.”

The Jack watched her cautiously as she came near, but didn’t reject otherwise. His eyes widened as she told him what it was. She wasn’t very surprised at his shocked tone, “How did you get blueprints to the castle? They’ve been missing for years!”

She rolled her eyes, “Ever heard of magic?”

Yandere grabbed her hand and began walking out to the main palace floor. His eyes held a bright glee to them, and he bit his lip to contain a smile. She yanked him back slightly, “What do you think you are doing? I was looking at them for my own curiosity and enjoyment.”

Yandere turned around, “The king has wanted the blueprints for years. He explores the castle constantly. He wants to know his home. If you can magically get them he’ll be ecstatic!”

The Witch scoffed, “I am here to do my job and my job only. It is not my fault he failed to keep track of things correlating to his interests.”

Yandere seemed to frown slightly before continuing to drag her along to the throne room, “Why are you so bitter?”

“Why are you head over heels for a person you refuse to tell,” she snarled back. Yandere’s grip slightly tightened, “How...?”

The witch let out a short, slightly malicious laugh. “I know a lot more about the people in all the kingdoms than you will ever know, especially the card holders.”

Suddenly she was shoved on a wall. His hand wrapped around her throat. He was only slightly taller than her, but in this position, he looked towering, "You will say nothing of my feelings unless you expect to be thrown in a dungeon and forgotten.”

She smirked. Suddenly his hand started freezing like ice was being injected into his veins. He immediately let go and clutched his hand. His fingertips were beginning to tint purple, and his hand an almost deadly pale. Only a couple of seconds later did it stop, his hand slowly giving back color.

She lifted his chin from the bent position he was in, “That was only a small taste of what hell I can put a person through. I may be considered a good witch, but I know a lot more than you think I do.”

He stood up once again and glared at the witch. She wrapped her arm around his once again, “Do continue whatever meaningless task you were doing before.”

He huffed and shook his head, before continuing his fast paced walk. She kept up just fine, a small smirk staying on her lips because of his annoyance.

Soon enough Yandere began thinking again, “Are there any secret rooms in the palace?”

The witch once again scoffed, “Yes. Yes, there is. Each has its own purpose, and each is hidden for its own reason.”

Yandere seemed to get a slight child like glint in his eyes, “Is there a special room set aside for maybe, say, a date?”

“The best place for a date would be the gardens. Certain parts are secluded and the scenery is pleasant,” she said in a knowing tone.

They soon made it to the throne room where Wilford was surprisingly sitting still for once. Yandere shrugged off the witch and went towards him. Stepping by his side he leaned down and whispered in his ear. Wilford's eyes widened before he stood up and approached the witch, “You can get blueprints of the castle?”

She raised her eyebrows before a small smirk played on her face, “I can do a lot of things dear, you just don’t know to what extent. Now, it would be highly appreciated if someone brought me to my room of the next few days.”

A servant stepped up, but Wilford was quicker to offer his arm. Everyone gaped at the king offering such assistance, especially as it was offered to a witch.

Yandere tried to step in but Wilford waved him off. The Witch accepted and wrapped her arm through his. He nodded at her and began walking to the room, all of the palace practically speechless.

Once they got out of ear range of the rest he began, “I assume the blueprints are acquired by magic?”

“You assume correctly. Shame you’ve lost your own. It’s a rather irresponsible thing for a king to do, especially when he does not know his own palace,” she snipped.

“I am aware. It was not my intentions to lose them in the first place, and I have long regretted it since.” he sighed. “What would it take for me to acquire a copy of the full blueprints, made by your magic skill?”

Her head shook, “If you think I’m actually going to give you another copy of them you have another thing coming to you. Besides, even if I did allow you to acquire one, it would most definitely not be on magic touched paper.”

“If you would please reconsider. It is an important goal of mine to see all the rooms in the castle. I won’t ever know what I truly have without them. Plus if I do have them I’ll have a bit of guidance on my journey. If you will not give them to me, then do you know someone who will?” he asked. He truly wanted these blueprints and was willing to do quite a bit to get them.

They stopped outside a room. She turned to him, “You will find very few witches who have the can do blueprints. I personally don’t know any. It’s a matter of the star signs and a few other things. Most Pisces witches get killed or completely depleted of magic due to not being able to pace themselves, or have a lapse of too many strong emotions during a strong spell. As well as you need a seeing eye to do the spell. So I highly doubt you will be able to find another. I would suggest you go on an adventure of your own and draw the map by yourself.”

Wilford bit his lip before slowly backing her against a door and leaning down just enough that their lips were almost touching, “Would this persuade you any?”

Her eyes widened and her hands splayed out on the wall behind her. She shook her head slightly, “I have very little interest in such desires.”

Wilford stared at her a second before nodding and taking a step back, “Get some rest, we will discuss more of this tomorrow.”

“I usually don’t wake up till slightly before lunch due to the fact I work on magic during the night. Do not be alarmed if you do not see me till then,” she informed.

Wilford nodded and bid her a good night, before disappearing to his room.

 

~

 

At twenty minutes left prior to lunch, Yandere began his hunt for the witch. He was going to her place of residence for the week when a servant stopped him. The hall was completely empty so she had no qualms about wrapping their arms around him.  
Yandere smiled slight and wrapped his arms around their waist.

“Hello, my love.”

“Just want to hold you.” they mumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

“Nightmares again?” he asked with a small sadness in his voice.

They nodded slightly from their place on his neck. He thought for a second, “We’ve tried many different things, I’m not sure I know of a cure. I’m sorry my love.”

They were so distracted that they didn’t hear the steady walking of a witch. She stopped and leaned on a wall far away from them, “This is a lovely little exchange isn’t it?”

They immediately broke apart, stepping away from each other. The servant's cheeks had a fair blush on them as they looked down. Yandere’s features showed cold annoyance, but his eyes showed worry, “I can ex-”

“Don’t even bother,” she cut off. 

“The little Jack fell in love with someone who most Royals won’t approve of. Yandere has a senpai," her tone slightly mocking. He went to approach her when his love put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll have to request that you show mercy and keep this information a secret. We have been doing decently well so far, this was our first slip up in five months,” they said with a worried look.

The Witch looked between the two before her finger started moving back and forth. Pink sparkles filled the air, seemingly following her directions. Yandere was quick to put his lover behind him, “Stop!”

The witch ignored him as more sparks flew about, finally, a slight burning sensation was left on both the servant’s and Yandere’s fingers. The glittering sparks faded and they both looked down at their hands.

On the servant's hand was a ring with a dagger and a Lilly. The dagger was the main center, and the Lilly was coming out from behind it. The wrapped part looked much like a stem. Yandere’s ring was almost identical. Instead of a heart, there was a teapot, but the rest was the same. The Lilly and its stem in the same place. They both looked up at the witch in shock.

“A small gift for the lovely couple. Although I suppose I should also give you this,” she tossed another ring to them. Its main symbol was a heart. “Now, I’m rather peckish. I’ll be heading down stairs, have a lovely day you two.”

As soon as she was out of sight they both breathed a sigh of relief, “That was too close for my liking.”

~ 

She wasn’t very surprised when she got told her lunch was in the king’s office. She shook her head and thanked the servant. The servant looked surprised at the appreciation but gave an appropriate response. She walked to the office with a slight frown.

She opened the doors with an immediate question, “Do you not thank your servants?”

Wilford was quick to stand up when she entered, partially surprised at a question so quick. “I- only when in private.”

She closed the door and sat down, “You should be more appreciative. They do quite a bit for you. I understand the power play but be grateful of those around you. You don’t know how long they’ll be around.”

Wilford looked at her oddly before nodding once. He moved a couple things so the desk was completely clear and moved a couple of trays on top of it, “Garlic herb biscuits, broccoli and cheese cream soup, breaded chicken, and sweet tea.”

She gave him a polite smile, “Thank you.”

They ate their meal, an occasional question between the two. Wilford was slightly surprised to find that the witch had impeccable table manners. Once the meal was finished they sat the trays back on the cart, and Wilford leaned back in his chair. His tone became the slightest bit flirtatious, “You are free to loosen your corset, I truly do not mind.”

She huffed, “I do not wear such things, they annoy and constrict me.”

Wilford raised his eyebrows, “Oh really? I suppose it’s easier to do certain activities-”

“Allow me to stop you there.” she glared.

He sighed and nodded, “Very well. I am surprised that you can sit that straight without one though.” He spread a large piece of paper out on the desk, putting weights on the four corners.

She scooted to the back of her chair so she could rest her back while still sitting straight. Wilford sat his elbows on the desk and looked at her, “This would be the size of the page I was thinking for the first floor of the palace blueprint.”

She shook her head, “I have no plans of giving them to you, your attempts are useless. Now, the card?”

Wilford continued looking at the paper, “You know, there surely must be some room dedicated to your skill. Wouldn’t it be so much better to work in a room set up for it? Plus, it must have quite a bit in it. The kingdoms whitch could have whatever they requested within reason. Of course, the reasoning was pretty loose. I have no use for the items that the former witch used, nor is it documented that it got burned. You could have quite a helping on your hand.”

She laughed lightly, “I already know exactly where that room is. Whoever the mage was, did a proper job of hiding it. However, they didn’t account for someone smart nor someone strong enough to break through magic barriers.”

Wilford looked at her, a child like gleam in his eyes showing his interest. “Show me, please.” he requested.

She stood, “Come along.”

Wilford followed her, watching as the main castle hallways turned to the smaller ones. He was surprised when they stopped at a wall, “Where is the door?”

She smirked at him before turning back to the wall. She spread her hands out and a large green triangle appeared, surrounded by a circle, and a rectangle inside it. It was practically translucent, yet still colored. Wilford watched in awe as the shapes moved to her commands. Finally, it pushed against the wall and a door slowly appeared. She walked forward and opened it, walking in.

Inside the room were lit candles in the shape of a decagon. The walls were filled with bookshelves, other than one with a fireplace. The fireplace was lit, a cauldron hanging on a set place in it. Preserved herbs hung from different places overhead, and three large tables sat in the room. There was just enough space for two people to tussle along and make potions. The desks were set up so you could stand in the middle of them. The middle one could be used as a place to set the ingredient you’d put in your cauldron. The rest of the tables held different potions already made. Two of the shelves were filled with books, one filled to the brim with crystals. One had potion jars and salve container of all kinds, and the other five held jars and ingredients of all kinds.

Wilford looked at the room in amazement, his tone in awe, “This is what a magic skill room looks like?”

“Rather dusty if you ask me.” She sniped. She walked toward the middle of the room, looking around. 

“Potion left brewing in the cauldron, the one either left in a hurry, magic depleted, was burned or was a card holder.”

Wilford nodded and sat down behind the desk, “This is simply amazing!”

The Witch looked at him oddly before continuing, “The spell will take place where you found the card. I’ll be doing the job tonight with the full moon out.”

Wilford nodded in agreement, handing her the card, a design of the joker placed on it.

 

~

Wilford led her to the room he found the card in, and she began to set up. A pentacle was drawn with removable material on the carpet, the card placed in the middle. She was scampering across the room making sure certain crystals were set certain places and the spell book weighted so pages would fly.

“When the soul comes out, they may be very confused. What I’m going to do is trap them in the pentacle until they calm enough to reason slightly. Do remember this is a joker, they are tricksters and entertainers. Do not under any circumstances step in the circle. I will have very little energy left after all is completed. You will leave after it is completed. He’s unpredictable and magic lined. Do not stay in this room afterward, no matter what the situation. Understood?”

Wilford looked like he was going to argue but inevitably agreed. It took quite a bit of talk to get her to allow him to watch. The work of the witch was interesting, having kept witches away from his people unless of a dire situation. “Are you sure you’ll be able to do this?” he asked with slight worry.

She looked up at him, “If I was not prepared for the job I would not have accepted it.”

Wilford nodded, watching her set out three potions. One a light blue and two a darker blue, “What are those for?”

She chuckled, “You’re much like a small child. Asking questions, staring in slight awe. You’ve never been around much magic and now you’re curious. Understandable due to the circumstances I suppose, but you should never base a full race or culture on what a single few did.” She shook her head with a small sigh, “Light blue is restoration, dark blue is a long story.”

Wilford looked at them, refraining from touching, “I assume the restoration one is for you?”

The witch nodded, “Yes, there is a small part of the spell in which I can take to drink it. My body will be thrilling, almost having too much magic in it. It will only be that way for a few minutes, considering how draining this spell is.”

Wilford nodded before she continued, “I’m ready to start now.”

Wilford went and locked the door before sitting right in front of it. The Witch stood at her place in front of the pentacle. The card was centered when she started.

Words from a language he didn’t understand were spoken, and the card appeared to start smoking. The smoke was a green color. It was thick, and Wilford was surprised it stayed inside the pentacle. You could almost see something much like a plate of glass surrounding the pentacle. Specially made to trap something inside. The movements she made were sure and steady. Sparks soon began to fly out of the card, joining in with the smoke. They were grey, looking much like fireworks.

She was quick to drink her restoration potion, before continuing. It took quite a while of different spells and practices, but soon enough the smoke cleared. Inside the circle, in the place of the card was a man. His hair was a bright green, his face young yet lined with facial hair. His ears were pointed and his nails appeared to be filed down from sharp tips. He seemed to be sleeping, laying in a relaxed position.

The witch seemed to do something, then the card came flying out from underneath him. It was now blank, other than a hat. She seemed relieved and fell back on the bed. Wilford stared in shock before remembering his instructions and leaving the room.

Yandere was outside of the room waiting. As soon as Wilford left the room he immediately asked, “Did it work?”

Wilford smiled before walking away.

~

The witch was awoken by a knocking sound. Checking the time, she realized she’d been sleeping for nine hours. Eleven o'clock in the afternoon wasn’t too bad of a wake-up time. She turned her head and jumped slightly in surprise. The guy within the glass waved at her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, “You can talk, I know it seems unlikely, but I will hear you.”

He put a hand behind his ear, indicating he was trying to listen.

“I know you can hear me you twit! What’s your name?” the witch asked with a sigh. She then noticed his eyes. They were normal, but they were such a beautiful green. Almost glowing. They stole her breath for a second.

He flashed her a smile, showing he did, in fact, have fangs.

“Antisepticeye is the name, jokes are my game. You’re a witch.”

“And you’re on my nerves.” she said with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice.

“Says the woman who's in my bed. Feel free to calm me Anti. If you’d let me out of this pentagram here, I’d be more than happy to join you,” he said with a small smirk, leaning against one of the invisible walls.

She rolled her eyes, “Firstly, that is a pentacle, not a pentagram. Secondly, no thanks.” She snapped her fingers and the wall fell. He stumbled slightly, ending up landing on top of her.

Her eyes widened as she was pushed into the bed. He chuckled, his warm breath tickling her neck. Moving back slightly so he could see her he smiled slightly, “Hello there, lass.”

She glared and pushed him so he rolled to the other side of the bed and stood, “I’ll be cleaning up my things and taking my leave.”

Anti laid back on the bed and watched her. It was a few minutes later before he spoke again, “That top has the appearance of a corset, but isn’t. It can be undone with a few tugs of ribbon. Plus it shows quite a bit of cleavage, but isn’t that a bit of an odd thing for a lady to wear?”

She rolled her eyes and continued collecting things. He dabbled on, “And it’s all covered in lace. You know, a little less flowers on the top, and I'd be able to see what’s underneath. Surprising it has sleeves though. Maybe you should co-,”

He was cut off by a knife getting thrown right above his head and the witch glaring at him, “Watch it! Next time I won’t miss.”

Anti watched her as she moved towards the door, “What’s your name lass?”

She sighed, “Thorn.” With that, she opened the door. Anti jumped as the pentacle burst into flames, but didn’t catch anything else on fire. A few minutes later there was no trace of it, just an image in his mind. Thorn had left the room during his distraction. He would catch up to her later. You only get one soulmate, right?

She rolled her eyes and continued collecting things. He dabbled on, “And it’s all covered in lace. You know, a little less flowers on the top, and I'd be able to see what’s underneath. Surprising it has sleeves though. Maybe you should co-,”

He was cut off by a knife getting thrown right above his head and the witch glaring at him, “Watch it! Next time I won’t miss.”

Anti watched her as she moved towards the door, “What’s your name lass?”

She sighed, “Thorn.” With that, she opened the door. Anti jumped as the pentacle burst into flames, but didn’t catch anything else on fire. A few minutes later there was no trace of it, just an image in his mind. Thorn had left the room during his distraction. He would catch up to her later. You only get one soulmate, right?

 

~

 

The witch, Thorn, made her way to Wilford's office one more time. She opened it to find Wilford pinning a girl against a desk. Thorn cleared her throat.

“Sorry, but just thought you’d like to know the jokers awak-.” She smirked. “Really? The king of diamonds daughter?”

Shaking her head at their disheveled appearances, she shut the door. One day people will learn how to lock a door, rather it being for their own good or not. She wasn’t surprised when Wilford caught up with her a few minutes later.

“You have a kiss print on your neck and your hair is a mess. You’re supposed to be a king, at least try to present yourself as one after you tried to sleep with someone you aren’t committed to!” she snapped.

“I apologize you had to see such a thing. We do care for each other and get very little time together.” he said evening out his suspenders.

“Says the guy who tried to sleep with me yesterday. I’ll be taking my leave tomorrow, I’d suggest you go see your joker so you can pride over him,” she quickly went to her room and shut the door in his face, locking it behind her.

 

~

Yandere had informed the joker of what had happened. He took it well and nodded at Yandere, “That Thorn is really the best witch in the land?”

Both Wilford and Yandere looked at each other before Wilford asked, “You got her name?”

Anti looks dubiously at the two, “Where you really so rude to her that you didn’t ask her name?”

Wilford dismissed Yandere, “No, we didn’t ask for a name. Witches aren't usually welcome in the palace, only that we found your card. She was supposed to stay for the rest of the week, but I’m pretty sure she has had enough of our palace antics. She will likely leave tomorrow.”

Anti’s eyes widened, “I'll have to thank her tonight then.” He was nervous now. If witches weren’t usually welcome, then he may not get to see her again. He didn’t want to have such a time constraint on his soulmate.

Wilford nodded, “I will be thanking her later as well, however as of now she has locked herself away in her room.”

Anti grit his teeth, but nodded nonetheless. Wilford gave him a small smile, one that resembled what a person would look like when looking at their own accomplishment. Wilford gave a court nod, before leaving the room.

Anti was immediately up. A shower and a change of clothes, then he would go see his soulmate.

 

~

It wasn’t very hard to find her room, Anti knew the palace like the back of his hand. He was surprised that they hadn’t really changed anything. The difficult part was standing outside her door, trying to figure out what to say. He must have been stood there too long. 

There was a loud groan before the door slowly creaked open.  
He went into the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned he saw Thorn sitting on the window seat. Her hair was down and she was relaxed, leaning against a wall, watching the rain and drinking tea. Her eyes reminded him much of the color of the sky when it rains. It fit her and was truly one of the most beautiful things he had thought he’d seen.

She cleared her throat, “Are you just going to stare at me like a fool?”  
He smiled before going and sitting beside her. They were sat across from each other, the window to one side, the room the other. She went back to staring out the window. Slowly her features on her face seemed to relax more. Her eyes, although beautiful, were tinged with sadness. In the direct natural light, he could tell she covered up dark circles around her eyes.

He reached out the little bit and placed his hand on top of hers, not grabbing just offering the bit of comfort. “Soulmates.”

She nodded, not moving her eyes from the window. “You don’t expect us to work, correct? I’m a witch, you’re a card holder. You are obliged by society’s standards to find someone fit for your status, which is much higher than what it used to be.”

Anti frowned, “It is not their life! I will live how I wish, and love who I wish! Very few people get soulmates, and very few out of those actually realize it. We both were able to notice, and I want to know you. I want to be able to say, yes I know my soulmate. If the people of this palace cannot accept my soulmate, I will simply have to leave.”

She shook her head, “You live here. You were able to find my room on the first try. You probably know this castle like the back of your hand. How do you expect me to allow you to leave the place you call home?”

“This is not home. This is a place I know. This is a palace I’ve lived in and entertained people in for years. I just got my soul out of a card, only to immediately find the other half of it. I want to at least know you. Even if a relationship is not something you’d want, I still want to know the other half of this soul,” he requested. His voice sounded slightly desperate as he spoke.

“Perhaps it would be best if you didn’t waste your time on me. I’m hardly something interesting, nor do people like me,” she said in a quiet voice.

He swallowed before lacing their fingers together. With his other hand, he lightly grazed her chin in a silent request for her to look at him. “Allow me to take you on a date of sorts tonight. You’re a bit of a night owl, so it will be a great chance to look at the stars,” he requested. He had to have a chance. He needed to know more about her.

She sighed and leaned into the touch of his hand. “I suppose that would be acceptable. Although, If you expect me to dress up super fancy you can forget it.”

He laughed lightly, “I’m perfectly alright with that.”

 

~

They talked for quite a few hours before they both decided to meet in an hour in front of the castle gardens.

Midnight was quite a time in the castle. The majority of it was asleep, and the corridors nice and quiet. It wasn’t cold, and the peaceful nature of the castle was lovely. Without the crude and rude energies all around, it truly was a magnificent time.

She wouldn’t admit it but she did dress up slightly. Her top was lacy and quarter sleeved, fitting jeans fit her legs. Heel lace-up wedges on her feet made her four inches taller, so they should be the same height. Her lips covered in a cherry colored.

She did, however, have a hooded cape over her, covering her in black and hiding her in the shadows. She soon went out of the castle, hiding behind a leg close to the door where no one would see her from most angles. She stood there and waited.

A small while later she was still quiet when she felt a presence coming closer to her. They drew their hand up as if to touch her. Immediately she grabbed the arm and twisted around, kicking her foot out. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and held it to their throat. The person was now on their knees with an arm twisted around their back, and a dagger at their throat. “State your name and a justification as to why you have bothered me.”

The person gulped slightly, trying to move his neck away from the knife, “Antisepticeye, and I was the one who asked for you to meet me in the garden.”

Thorn let go of his arm and put the dagger back in her holster. “Never try to sneak up on a witch. Ever since the souls got trapped many take pride in hunting us.”

Anti stood and turned, rubbing his wrist, before offering his arm and beginning to walk her through the garden, “Why would the people allow that? Only one witch was faulted, not all of them.”

She sighed, “The world is full of hatred and judgment. They saw a witch do wrong, so therefore they believe all witches are the same. You get used to it after a few years.”

“You shouldn’t though,” he whispered and looked down.

She lifted her hand, opening up the draped part of her cap, then put down the hood, “Hopefully it will change in the future. For now, I live in the peaceful serenity of the woods and wear cloaks in towns.”

Anti looked back up to argue until he saw her. His breath hitched. The moon was shining on her in the most flattering way. Her grey makeup somehow accentuated the blue in her eyes. Her lips were painted red, and her skin was oh so pale. As if she had never touched sunlight. Her hair was curled with a few strings in front of one of her eyes. Her cheeks held a slight blush to them from the night air.

He stopped them when they got to a circle of roses surrounding them. A fountain of sorts sat on one side of the circle, and opposite of it was a stone bench. The roses were all different colors and well kept. Their petals appeared soft and delicate, their thorns sharp. If you looked up you had a perfect view of the stars. The moonlight was shining straight down at them.

He trailed his hand down her arm before interlacing their fingers. He moved his other hand to put her hair behind her ear. They were standing close together, their breaths tingling each other. Her eyes were soft as she looked up at him. He took a small breath, “You are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened the slightest bit more. She slowly moved her arm to go around the back of his neck, pressing her upper-half as close as possible. She bit her lip for a second before surging forward slightly, taking him into a kiss.

It wasn’t fireworks, it was sparks. Her body felt warm, and her heart beat in her ears slightly. His lips were firm yet gentle against hers. They were warm and inviting, she was slowly losing all train of thought. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he held her close.

He finally pulled back as she laid her head on his shoulder. “Breath taking,” he whispered.

 

~

Thorn was packed and ready to leave. She had carefully packed her payment, seeing as the things in the basket were fragile. She was in the office with Wilford, him trying his best to find a way to convince her of giving him a map.

“A warrant of protection in my kingdom?”

“No,” she sighed.

“The things left by the prior mage?”

“Nope,” she said, popped the p.

“A private entertainment just for yourself?”

“Nada,” she chided.

“A room in the palace for a week out of the year for vacation?”

She simply raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

Wilford stood up, banging on his desk in the process, “I have offered gourmet food, clothes, items of your craft, entertainment purposes! What could you possibly want that I have not offered!?”

She shook her head, “Your attempts at bribery are sad.”

Wilford groaned and plopped back in his chair. Just as he opened his mouth again Artist came in the room. Thorn smiled at her. “The king of diamonds daughter. It’s nice to meet you while you aren’t a slight mess,” she chided.

Artist sat down in the chair beside her, “I apologize that you saw that. We meant to lock the door, but it had slipped away from us.”

Thorn nodded, “I accept your apology. I would suggest you be more careful or else your father may find out.”

Artist visibly gulped and Wilford began rubbing the back of his neck. Artist swallowed once more before continuing, “You and the Joker make a lovely couple. I was surprised the two of you got along so well so quickly.”

Wilford’s eyes widened, “The Joker, hm?”

Thorn turned a harsh glare to him before he began talking again.

“The Joker technically belongs to no kingdom, switching from palace to palace. What if he was ordered to move with you? He could certainly entertain you, as well as garden.”

She sighed still slightly glaring, “I refuse to take him away from his home without his request, which I highly doubt he will give.”

Wilford made a motion and pulled a chain, resulting in a loud bell. Yandere burst in the room in seconds, sword held firmly in front of him. When he noticed no danger he glared harshly and put his sword back in its proper place. He grumbled, “My king, that bell is for emergencies. I was afraid you had gotten hurt.”

Wilford ignored him with a small smile on his face, “Bring the Joker here immediately. I need a word with him.”

Yandere huffed and nodded before going to fetch him. As soon as the door closed the witch glared at him, “You will not pressure him into agreeing to take home with me. Besides, why should I want another with me?”

Wilford smile went a little wider, “Let's not kid ourselves, you're cold. If you were acting as cozy with him as it sounds, he must be special.”

“You cannot just say you traded a living human for blueprints! The others will think it's preposterous Wilf!” Artist protested.

Wilford thought for a second, “I will also give you all the things of the prior mage’s, including whatever was in their personal room. This way we can say I traded things of the skill for the blueprints.”

The witch still glared, “He will not agree, and then you will see it was a waste to bother him.”

Soon Anti burst in the room. 

“You called?” he asked with a smirk. He grabbed a chair and set it beside the witch with a quick motion and a wink, “Yandere will not be joining us, he’s trying to wash instant red dye out of his hair. Sad to say he’ll be a partial blood head for the next few weeks.”

Thorn let out a small chuckle, “Good one.”

Anti positively beamed at the praise. Wilford eyed the two suspiciously and Artist had a small smile on her face. Wilford let the smile settle back on his face, “Antisepticeye, I was just speaking with the witch here-,”

Anti cut him off, “Thorn.”

Wilford nodded, “I was just speaking with Thorn, and she has something that I want.”

Anti looked suspicious at his words but gestured for him to continue. 

“I was in the midst of striking up a deal with her when a beautiful bird happened to tell me the two of you were rather close.”  
Artist blushed and ducked her head slightly.

Anti raised his eyebrows, “Oh really? Would it perhaps be the one that’s blushing like a tomato in the late summer?”

His question was clearly rhetorical, so Wilford continued, “I offered the possibility of you living with her. Providing entertainment and helping with whatever outdoor work she may do. In return, I get this item that I want.”

Anti crossed his arms, “Oh really? Is the only reason I’m here is for you to tell me to pack? You could have simply had Yandere tell me that instead of wasting my time walking down here.”

Wilford chuckled, “Thorn refused to accept without your permission, even though I could have just as simply ordered you to go.”

Anti seemed surprised at that. He looked at her, noticing her neutral expression. “I will gladly reside with Thorn.”

Wilford clapped, “Excellent! Now, do we have a deal wit- Thorn?”

Thorn rolled her eyes slightly before a contract was thrown on the table. Wilford was quick to read and sign it, “I’m glad we have reached an agreement. Antisepticeye, I'd suggest you get packed, wouldn’t want to keep the lady waiting long, would we?”

Anti nodded at them as he left the room. The witch was the first to speak, “Artist, are you ready to draw? I am not giving Wilford magic lined paper.”

Artist smiled and went to a drawer of Wilfords, grabbing the necessary things and laying them down on the desk, “Always.”

Thorn smiled and made a hologram of the blueprints appear in mid air.

A small while later the blueprints were drawn and three rooms worth of items were packed. Anti and Wilford were bouncing up and down excitedly. Thorn had sent the things through a portal and was now sitting down beside an overly excited Anti.

“When we get to the house I’ll have to use some construction magic to add on a couple more rooms. You need a bed and bathroom, and I need more space for items of my craft,” she thought out loud.

Anti made a small sound, “Can I watch? Oh! Can I help? I can do a little magic, not near enough to be considered a magic crafter, but some!”

Thorn sighed but still smiled at his antics, “Not today. I’ll teach you a few things eventually, my dear.”

Anti nodded before bouncing off. Thorn shook her head lightly before going off to find a certain partial-redhead. She wasn’t surprised when she tracked him to a secluded side of the castle, with the servant she saw before.

They were consoling Yandere about his hair, insisting that they liked it. Yandere was blushing as he was bent slightly so they could run their fingers through the bright red locks. Thorn cleared her throat with a smile, “You two truly are a lovely couple.”

The two of them jumped slightly before the servant stepped forward, “Thank you. I do have to ask, how did you know to give us a third ring?”

Thorn leaned against the wall, “I didn't. The magic did.”

The two looked slightly doubtful before turning back to her, “We appreciate it. We didn’t really have anything like the such to signify that we are not available for courtship.” They looked back at Yandere with a look that told quite a bit. Yandere nodded at the witch.

Thorn smiled, “If you ever find yourselves in my territory, be sure to stop by for a visit.”

With that Thorn went back through the castle's doors.

~

The palace was a beautiful place, and a place Thorn would never forget. The people unique in their own right, and their own stories. The sky usually bright, going from light to dark to dusk at its own leisure. The roses as many different colors as you could think of. 

This was where the first card in years was found. This was where she found her soulmate.

The trouble was far from over, but she was glad that for the time being, she wasn’t alone.


End file.
